


Gridlock and Mozzie - Adventures

by The_Ubisoft_Gamer



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Australia, Background Relationships, Best Friends, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Military, Romance, Slice of Life, best mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ubisoft_Gamer/pseuds/The_Ubisoft_Gamer
Summary: A story compilation that I may or may not continue depending on how well it's perceived.Short stories of the two friends and their life together and interactions with the other Rainbow operators.I can take suggestions too I guess.





	1. Not so Bad After All

Mozzie aka Max Goose and Gridlock Tori T. Fairous are very close friends. They met in high school at a robotics competition and again in the military training camp. They saved a bunch of firefighters from burning to death, and sure they’re a bit reckless but they’re a god damn team. They got along well and that was all there was too it.

 

But Max can’t seem to slow down. It’s difficult for him, the man rides a dirt bike, but even on a fast vehicle like that he should learn what a brake is every once and awhile. It may not be clear to others but it was clear to Tori that she never had to slow down, but she definitely had to keep her pace. By her keeping her pace is precisely why, she’s fixing Max’s bike out in the outback. There isn’t another gas station or workshop for miles and she isn’t going to reprimand him here in the hot sun, to bloody stressful and to much damn work.

 

They were both a little agitated though, just a second ago they were in pursuit of some bad guys that had shot up a motel and were high tailing it to what was presumed to be their hideout a few miles down the road. But Max just couldn’t wait to hop on his bike and chase after those bastards, no way. “C’mon Gridlock, they’re gonna get away!” He shouted as he jumped on his bike, and without a word she climbed into her armored vehicle.

 

Right on their tail, she was practically racing Mozzie in an attempt to deploy her Trax Stingers. Though the race was only apparent to one of them: Mozzie. So the last thing Gridlock remembers before slamming on the breaks and turning her wheel sharply to the left, was Mozzie’s adrenaline filled screamed and him sticking out one of his arms before he presumably crashed. Gridlock was only a little banged up, but she wasted no time swinging the door open. Despite the huge dust cloud she managed to find Mozzie’s bike first.

 

“Mozzie!” She yelled. She began to cough and had to squint her eyes to see in the dirt cloud. She wandered around carefully, looking for signs of where her comrade and close friend may have gone. She wouldn’t know how she’d feel if she found him hurt, no don’t think like that. He’s alive and probably without a scratch, just have to wait for the dust to settle.

 

Gridlock called for Mozzie two more times, and by the time the dust settled she heard him call back. He sounded like he was in distress and for a moment Gridlock was worried. She found him sitting with one leg tucked under his bum and the other outstretched. His shades were busted and the nervous chuckle that left his throat made him croak in fear at the sight of his friend stomping up to him.

 

“Gridlock I must say you look wonderful in the evenin’ sun. What’s your secret?”

 

She glared down at him, a nasty scowl on her face and he had little time to let loose any other wise cracks before being drug up by the sides of his vest. Now face to face, the leg that was outstretched dangled  limply while the other remained straight for a moment, at least until Mozzie became uncomfortable.   
  
“You right?” Gridlock asked a certain tone to her voice an arched eyebrow accompanied with a smirk. Mozzie tensed ready to defend himself when he felt a sharp pain from his limp leg travel up his spine.

“No, I’m not right you’ve got me.” He smiled at her and she smiled back. She began to put him back down when he suddenly protested against her arms refusing to let either one of his legs touch the ground.

 "Oi, I don’t wanna walk, carry me?”

 “Fine, but you still owe me.”

 

She carried Mozzie back bridal style, and the latter refused to admit how goofy he looked like that. Besides he had a valid excuse, his leg was probably broken and if not broken, he pulled something after he was flown off his bike. They were quiet mostly, and when they reached the crash site she sat Mozzie in her truck, and wheeled the bike next to it so she could fix it.

 

The engine wasn’t ruined, but the exhaust pipe was burnt out and useless. When she asked him about it all he would say is that someone must’ve shoved something in there. So she stuck her hand in the exhaust and a hair scrunchie came out. She gave him a look and he rose his arms in defense.

 

“Max, we both have short hair. Whose is it?”

“A friend.”

She hummed in thought, “What friend?”

“A. Friend.”

“You don’t remember her do you? One night stand, huh?”

 He was silent for a while. She watched as Gridlock toyed with the burnt scrunchie in her hands. Curious she found a tag and dusted off the burnt charcoal. It was a miracle the tag wasn’t ruined and she could make out that the scrunchie was made in America.

“An American tourist? What’d you do this time?”

“Christ! You make it seem like I do this for fun Tori, it’s not funny!”

“It’s funny when they sabotage your bike though. Interesting how this bike of yours is still in good shape,” She chuckled “well anyway, whatever you did really pissed her off.”

 

He groaned arms crossed and refused to look at Gridlock for a long while. Embarrassed probably but she didn’t pay any mind to it. It’s only fair since he worried her so much, even if it was only for a few minutes.

 

Twenty minutes passed, and finally the bike is fixed. Sure during those twenty minutes there was a few impatient moments from Mozzie. Gesturing for her to hurry up, or sighing every now and again. But that was normal and she usually just ignored him and gave him an occasional glare.

 “Bout time you finished! Now we can go after those filthy bastards, just a good ten minutes or so down the road.” He jumped out of his seat, but quickly sat back down panicked and in pain. He slammed his bad foot on the ground a little to harshly when he stood.

“Max, maybe you should-”

“No, I’m fine just give me a few more minutes.”

 Gridlock laughed, “You sure? Don’t seem like the waiting type.”

 

She picked up her tool box and placed in in the back seat, then moved to driver’s seat. They looked out in the direction of where the baddies went. A few moments of silence never hurt anyone, well except for Mozzie.

 

“It’s quiet. Too quiet.”

“I guess that means your ready then. Right, get up, hope they’re still there.”

“Oh they are, I shot one of my pest on the back of that guys buggie. You ready Tori?” He held a closed fist towards her, and it took her a moment to reciprocate the gesture. She was too caught up in her friends energetic personality.

 

Mozzie got up and sat on his bike. He revved the engine up and nodded at her. “Ready?”

 

Gridlock smiled and turned on the engine and geared up the shift. “Ready!”

 

Their wheels spun kicking up dirt before they sped off towards the shooters hideout. They weren’t racing this time, but neither one of them were gonna slow down.


	2. Crack Open a Cold One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gridlock and Tori have a heartfelt conversation over some beers. Oh and Izzy is there.

Tori was on her family farm today. A break from military work for once and she was happy to be back home. It’s not that she doesn’t love what she does, she just longed for the day she’d be back home. Sure the family farm was in debt, but she never had any problem taking responsibility for the farm and getting her four younger siblings and extended family to help out. She made sure everyone was taken care of and felt right at home, but even she got tired of going back and forth from the farm job and the “shooting the bad guys” job. So it was days like this that she loved, and even her dog Izzy didn’t mind Max when he showed up. So long as it gave Tori an excuse to take a break from the long hard labor and back breaking hours she put in.

“There you are Tori! Nice arvo isn’t it?” 

“It’s almost dusk Max,” she chuckled as she put down a metal barrel full of feed, “what’re you doin’ here.” 

“That’s not my...anyway I came here because I knew you’d be workin’ yourself to death and well…” He gestured to her a knowing smile on her face and he returned it in kind. 

“So what’d you bring?” She asked dusting off her trousers. 

“A case of cold ones, straight from the Bottle-O, fancy a few with me?” 

“Oh I dunno, what brand is it?” 

He brought an offended hand to his chest as he was grabbing the beer case. “Does it matter?” 

“Yes, because you always choose the ones that taste like piss.” 

“I am offended by that, but jokes on you cause you still drink it.”

“Get on over there on the picnic table before I knock your block off.”  

 

He crouched over and made a face at her (a rather weird taunt that looked like a literal bootleg chicken dance). She took a swing that nearly hit his head, and he ran away before their “play-fight” turned into a real one. Not that it would but Tori is taller and stronger than him. He remembers that one time when a guy was making fun him for being his size and in the army. He wasn’t expecting Tori to care, but Max had wondered why the man had suddenly stalled in his bullying. Wasn’t until he turned to look behind himself; he saw Tori with the angriest look he’s ever seen. Her muscles were flexing with the intent to kill, cracking her knuckles and all that good shit.

Max was gonna tell him off. But there his friend was, threatening to do things he thought best not to repeat when he told her siblings the story. He did find it funny how embarrassed she was, as if it were nothing, but he appreciated it even if she didn’t want him too. 

Tori wiped her hands clean of dirt with a handkerchief as she sat on the other side of the wooden table. Max had an open beer waiting for her on her side of the table. She thanked him and took a swig. They remained silent together, and Max seemed okay with it for a while. They watched Izzy chase and bark at some of the free-roaming farm animals for a while, and sometime later Max coaxed Izzy over and joked about letting her taste some of his beer. "Oi, Tori, Izzy seems kinda interested in it.”

 

Tori only glared at him as she took a sip from her bottle, snapped her fingers and before he knew it the dog had abandoned him for her. Max pouted for a while, but they continued to talk. They talked about Rainbow, the White Mask terrorist threat, Australian politics, places they would like to visit on off duty hours, and about their gadgets. But the longer they talked night came, and Tori was wondering if Max was ever gonna go home. He’d probably spend the night, he has before so it wasn’t unusual. They were both on their third and last beer when an interesting topic came up. 

 

“The farm looks pretty nice y’know. Doing a real bang-up job.” Max said looking around the place. 

 

Tori only hummed in response, breaking eye contact with him. The farm was in serious debt, but she wasn’t gonna give it up.  _ He _ wouldn’t want that.

 

A moment of silence passed and not a second later she heard Max’s frustrated sigh, “What, too quiet again?” she asked with a playful glint in her eye, but it disappeared when she saw the serious look Max held on his features. 

 

“Yeah it is too quiet, but that ain’t why I’m pissed with ya,” he leaned in closer to her, his butt barely on the seat, “the farm is almost out of debt, hell if I didn’t know any better I’d say it is out of debt. You rallied your extended family and your siblings. Why’re you still pouring your heart into this?” He sounded angry, and he probably knew the answer to his question, but he would much rather see his lifelong friend devote her life to her job as a soldier rather than to this bloody farm. 

 

“I guess I don’t want to let go of this place. I grew up here, and me mum bought this place with my dad. Don’t have much interest in, well, letting the place go; leaving this place.” 

 

“Bloody hell, Tori! I ain’t askin’ you to leave this place. Jus’ stop frettin’ over it. It really isn’t a good look on you,” he chuckled to himself a bit, “I mean I know a lot of men and women that’ll be all over you-” 

 

He was cut off when Tori tipped the table over. He fell on his back and spilled what was left of his beer all over his shirt and face. He looked a bit pissed at first, but he couldn’t help but laugh with Tori, especially when Izzy came up beside him and began to lick the beer off his face. 

 

“Fuck you, mate.” He laughed out as he tried to push Izzy’s wet nose out of his face. Tori walked over to him and reached out her hand. He took it and she pulled him up onto his feet. 

  
“Yeah, fuck you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, creative juices got the better of me.
> 
> ....


	3. Fix My Bike for Me Mate? (Echo,Twitch, and Mira)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mozzie can't get Gridlock to fix up his bike, so he gets Mira to do it. 
> 
> Let's just say it's short lived.
> 
> Let's also "just say" that Gridlock made a bet with these guys to see who could last up to an hour with Mozzie while they're working. I just didn't feel like writing that.
> 
> (I'll go back and fix mistakes later. Happy reading!)

“Hey Gridlock, I think my bike has gone and overheated again!” Mozzie shouted into the garage. 

“So, I assume you want me to do something about it?” She looked up at Mozzie and his body language said “yes” but, well…

“Not a chance.” 

“What do you mean ‘not a chance’? Who else am I gonna have tinker with this beast?” 

 

Sighing, Gridlock gestured behind her towards the other operators in the workshop/garage. They happened to be one of the many mechanics here other than herself and she wasn’t gonna tear herself away from her project just to be harassed by her lifelong partner and friend. 

 

“Go talk to them.” 

“And let them touch my baby,” Mozzie brought a hand to his chest and staggered, feigning hurt, “are you on drugs?” He whispered. 

 

Gridlock shook her head, rolled her eyes, and went back to work. She wasn’t gonna let him talk her into it. He huffed and gently bumped her shoulder with his hip. She continued to ignore him and he walked further in the shop. 

 

“So anyone mind helping a poor Aussie fix his bike?” 

 

They heard them, they knew he knew that they heard him. But they were gonna mess with him, afterall Gridlock kinda, sorta, maybe, told them it was alright to mess with him every now and again.  And he kinda, sorta, maybe, might not enjoy it as much, but such is life and this is one of many ways she gets back at him for being a bit of a pest. So they ignored him and he got a bit agitated, and they all had to admit: Mozzie looks hilarious when he’s right pissed.

 

“What are you all deaf or something?” 

 

Finally Mira laughed and Twitch smiled, Echo just barely snickered and looked Mozzie’s way. He probably would have ignored the Aussie even without Gridlock mentioning to do so, but now it’s considerably much more difficult considering this man’s personality. 

 

“I’ll help you, just a minute.” Mira said. She placed left her tools there on her work space and walked over to the nearest toolbox. “So what’s the problem?” 

“I don’t bloody know, you’re the mechanic here.” 

 

She nodded and walked over to his bike. When she approached you could tell it was all banged up. Some dents that were probably banged out by him considering the tackiness it had, and she suppose everyday scrapes and bashes that were probably put there by scrapes and falls and bullets. Not unusual to see, quite common in their line of work. Though Gridlock did seem somewhat shocked by the very low number of times she's had to fix something, like hours and hours poured into one project because someone doesn't know how to be careful and take it slow. 

She got to work and a good ten minutes or so passed before the warned "pestering" began. Almost every time she grabbed a tool, used it, and put it back in the toolbox, there Mozzie was. Asking if she was done yet or how much time was left, just a ballpark estimate. She sat through it a bit longer, but it quickly became apparent that he wasn't going stop. "Meirda!" She shouted, throwing a spanner into the tool box. It surprised Mozzie and Gridlock only glanced over with the beginnings of a smirk on her face. 

"Something wrong?" Mozzie asked. 

"How obnoxious can one man be?" Mira stomped off. The accused looked around bewildered and, Gridlock continued to ignore him. 

"Well she's gone and my comrade here is still ignoring me. How about you, Twitch right?" 

"Non" 

"What is that, no?"

She did not respond and continued to work on her twitch drone. Mozzie told himself that perhaps she didn't have a  _few spare hours_ to help with his bike troubles. He nodded his head at Echo who happened to be watching him. Without a word Echo got up and resumed the work Mira had started, things were going smoothly at first. Mira had gotten most of the work done, she just couldn't take the constant hindrance that was Mozzie, but Echo was confident in himself. He could handle just a few more minutes of potential pestering and be done and can tell Gridlock that he can out do her in a tolerance battle. Truth was, Mr. Enatsu was a bit too confident. 

"Oi, you done yet mate? You been at this for like," he looked at the clock on the wall, "five minutes." 

Mozzie's never seen someone walk out of a room so quickly before. Twitch was right on Echo's tail before he could ask her again. Exasperated he dragged his feet over to Gridlock and watched her work. When she continued to dismiss him, he began to pout. "Tori I don't think anyone likes me." 

"That's not true." She replied. 

"You sure about that? Look this place is empty except for you." 

She hummed in response and continued to tinker with her Trax Stingers. When Mozzie stayed quiet she looked over at him, and she actually did feel a little bad. For some reason she felt guilty and with a heavy sigh she set down her project and placed all her focus on Mozzie's bike. The latter was smiling from ear to ear. "Knew you'd give in eventually." 

"Shut it."

 


	4. Britain vs Australia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Nyan_Cat_Reign - "Please have Sledge and Gridlock do an arm wrestling contest"
> 
> Uh sure.
> 
> Gridlock and Mozzie are at a pub, and at this pub they see the SAS Operators. So Mozzie gets this idea: Let's have a drunk arm wrestle with my strongest girl with your strongest guy. Thatcher is very displeased and also very annoyed, and very into it.

It was never meant to get out of hand, especially not this out of hand. Max had gone to a bar with Tori. It just so happened that Seamus was at the same pub and with his friends. At first the atmosphere was calm. Tori taking her time with the beers she consumed, while they tasted like piss, the good company of her close knit friend kept her in good spirits.

It seemed that both the Australian and British Ops, were free for the night. They both went to the same dank and crowded bar, drinking the same piss-like beer, and enjoying themselves. It was Max who sparked conversation with Seamus, questioning him on his physique and later joking about his bald head. It was ten minutes ‘till eleven when Max had finally gotten both Tori and Seamus full of cheap beer. He beckoned Mike over, and reluctantly the old man got up from his barstool and walked over.

“Say don’t I’ve got the perfect entainment for you old man. Your guy, tough, bald, Scottish against”, he leant over sloppily and placed a hand on Tori’s shoulder, “my girl, _strong, majestic, Australian_.” Max held a hand out to Mike. The Englishman just stared at him, the look in his eyes clearly annoyed and irritated at this younger man’s cockiness. He would have refused the chance at watching both his comrades drunkenly participating in whatever it was that Max had planned.

“Alright then, _buckaroo_. What are you gonna have ‘em do, dance?” Mike questioned.

“Right, so I was thinkin’ let’s have them arm wrestle. It’ll be perfect! Mark, James, get your arses over here!” Max beckoned and they came. Quickly he explained to them what he had planned and it wasn’t much sooner that they both agreed to look at some entertainment. It wasn’t long before the pub caught wind of what was happening, and when they saw the sizes of those whom were supposed to compete; Max very quickly found himself managing bets and Mike groaning.

“Step over here next to this brute of a woman if you want to place your bets on her, or this wanna be to the left of me.” Max was all but selling his partner and demoting Seamus, but he didn’t mind. He was every bit confident that he was just as wasted and indisposed as Tori was. He sent a smirk her way and she returned it in kind.

The commotion in the pub was vibrant, but was slowly dying down as Max counted the money for each side, as he counted he felt a sharp tug at the back of his shirt. He turned to see Mike.

“Oi mate, you looking to bet for your friend?”

“I’m looking for you to hurry up and end this. They’re both drunk anyway.” 

“All the better if you ask me.” He mumbled as he pulled dosh out of his own pocket and placed it for Tori, “I know you think I’m taking advantage by ‘gambling’ but you have got to be a monster if you don’t place a bet for your friend.” 

“Hurry this up.” Mike gave his final warning. 

Max shivered at that. He directed the two contestants to either side of a small diner table. He then stood on a chair and with a mug in one hand and spoon in another, gained the attention of a very eager crowd.

“In this corner you have a woman named Tori, and in this other corner you have a man named Seamus. Both very strong, resilient, quick thinking. You have made your bets and they are final. This is the best out of three rounds. Ready?”

 

Both Tori and Seamus nodded excitement clear in their posture and in their smiles. They set their dominant arms up on the table. Elbows taught and in place and their strong hand clasped onto one another. An iron grip on each others hands, and Max soon place his hand over top both of theirs. He counted to three, and when he let go both competitors muscles were flexing and straining against the power both of them had. Not a single one’s hand moved for the better part of fifteen seconds, but despite that the crowd was roaring with anticipation. Even Mike found himself curious of the possible victor.

Tori’s grip had began to falter, meaning that her hand began to fall to the wayside toward the table, towards defeat. She glared into Seamus’ eyes and was met back with the same amount of concentration. It had almost shocked her, she was practically drowning in alcohol (a rather important fact Max neglected to tell everyone who had bet) and was surprised that either one of them had lasted this long. Suddenly she felt the dizzying sensation of the wonders of alcohol and the backside of hand her had hit the table.

“Damn.” She mumbled and retreated her hand back to her chest, holding it in her left as if it were injured. Seamus did much the same and complimented her.

“I was worried you’d break my wrist.”

The two shared a laugh and no more than thirty seconds later they had their hands interlocked with each other. Jeers and jives from the crowd continued. Compliments and insults alike and it excited the both of these two, Gridlock and Sledge, Tori and Seamus. They again felt Max’s hand above their own, holding them in place. Before he let go and after the countdown, he winked at Tori.

The struggle for power was real, and she could see Seamus fighting off the alcohol just as she had been trying to do herself. But with veins popping out of her biceps and forearms, thanks to her straining muscles and sheer willpower, Seamus’ hand moved, and no less than a second later she had slammed his hand into the table with a powerful grip. They released each other at once, a playful glint in both their eyes and the crowd had gotten impossibly louder. 

Max was ready to speak a final time, glancing over at Mike who was caught cheering and hugging Mark tightly in excitement. He released the man when he was caught. Max let out a warm bubbly laugh.

“Alright ladies and gents, this is the last and final round. Seamus one, Tori one, whomever wins this last one is the victor and the strongest here in this pub.”

He set his hand on Tori and Seamus’ again. He was grinning from ear to ear, a warm blush on his face of pure happiness. Just to enjoy his time with a lifelong friend, and a few new ones he made along the way.

“You right?” He asked.

They both nodded. Confident smiles on both their faces.

 

_“One”_

 

Tori stared into Seamus’ eyes. She saw the flame and burning ember of excitement and competition.

 

_“Two”_

 

Seamus stared into her eyes just the same. A glint of playfulness in them, but a burning passion, perhaps to impress her friend.

 

_“Three”_

 

Max let go, and the final battle to this _heavily_ funded war would be over and there would be a victor, fit to rule.

 

~~[or you know just bragging rights]~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Don't Leave Me Alone - David Guetta and Anne-Marie
> 
> I'll fix mistakes don't worry.


	5. I Reckon You Ain't to Bad [Mozzie and Vigil]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mozzie and Vigil become friends and shenanigans if you can even call it that.

The sky was dark and littered with stars. A small team of four was sent out to South Korea to keep a close eye on a target of interest. An elaborate steak-out really. Gridlock had opted to stay up at first and keep a lookout but fell asleep two hours after midnight. Dokkaebi was still up, staring at her tablet and watching the cameras she had hacked a few hours before. Waiting for any signs of movement from their target, but her eyes were red and dry and seemed to be straining against the bright white of the screen. She lazily tongued a sucker in her mouth, the candy itself had long since melted.

Mozzie and Vigil were still awake, both having decided they needed to keep a lookout. Mozzie didn’t really like the Korean very much. He hasn’t done anything to deserve this sudden disliking, but perhaps it was the reserved silence he held for pretty much everyone aside from at least two people. It bothered Mozzie that this man wasn’t very friendly. Vigil didn’t so much as look at him when he shook his hand. The Korean seemed reluctant to do so anyway. He complained about it to Gridlock and she only told him to be patient with the reserved man. But it was difficult. He doesn’t have anything against quiet people, he just doesn’t like the quiet.

Their makeshift camp was on a small crescent-shaped hill, but to be more precise it was at the base of the hill. It was rather boring waiting for something to happen. Even though they were far away enough from the target’s house, Mozzie was specifically told to keep his mouth shut. No shouting, yelling, or obnoxious laughing. Not that he would do any of that and risk failing the task he was assigned, but it seemed like he was getting a lot of hate from his peers.

That aside he sat on his bike, at the peak of the hill resting his head on his arm. Vigil was crouched beside him. Intent on staring at the small lantern by his feet. A few minutes had gone by, the silent air was starting drive Mozzie mad. Who wouldn’t talk to pass the time? Mozzie hadn’t realized it, but his curious gaze turned into a glare and without realizing it Vigil commented. “You are staring at me.” He said and turned his head toward the Aussie. His mask mas cradled in his hands at the moment, his cold eyes stared into Mozzie’s and it startled him.

“What, I wasn’t starin’ at you.” His voice was broken and it was because he hadn’t spoken in a while. Or maybe it was because he hadn’t expected this guy to talk on his own.

Vigil looked at him a moment longer and Mozzie faltered. “Alright, I was staring at you. But you can’t blame me, you’re like some sort of Korean Batman.”

A twinkle shown in Vigil’s eyes, a silent kind of laugh. Mozzie wondered if he could get him to actually laugh or snicker. Anything really.

 

“That is an interesting assumption. I suppose covering my face and dressing in all black helps.” He turned his head back toward the house. The windows that shown light had no shadows that were cast in view.

Mozzie continued to look at him, still stunned he actually got a reaction out of him even if it were a bit rude. It wasn’t long before Vigil spoke again.

“You do know that you are wearing sunglasses at night? You can’t hope to possibly see.” Mozzie cackled at this. He threw his head back and laughed loudly, loudly enough to warrant a whisper-yell from Dokkaebi all the way down the hill.

“Aw, cut me some slack mate. If I can’t see while I’m driving I guess I’ll find out real fast then won’t I?” He started to laugh again, but fatally tried to hold it in, when Vigil extended his arm out to shush him. Mozzie thought he’d just made him mad, but it turns out he had a smile of his own. Like he was holding in a laugh himself.

They continued to talk in this manner. Making fun of each other or simply talking about different topics. Every now and again the chatter would die, and melt into somewhat of awkward silence. But Mozzie always found something to talk about. So they were never bored long. It was four in the morning and all Dokkaebi had managed to tell them was this guy was boring as hell. Somebody this rich and this badly wanted would be up late doing something of importance, but not this guy. She shoved her tablet in Vigil’s chest and said something to him in Korean that kept him from protesting against it. He shouted back at her as she went back down the hill, probably to sleep.

“You let her speak to you like that?” Mozzie asked. Vigil only looked at him.

“I don’t care that she does. She is very stressed, especially when she is here at home.” Vigil explained. Mozzie didn’t get what he was referring to at first or at all really, he’s never really spoken to Dokkaebi before now. He knows she’s cool, but that was about the extent of his knowledge.

“People back in our military branch hate her and want to give her a hard time. She hasn’t told me this herself, but she thinks I was sent to spy on her and get her in trouble. She would be removed from Rainbow if that was the case.”

“But it’s not. Right, so jus’ tell her that you’re lookin’ out for her is all. That’s why you’re a bit a limp noodle.”

“I think she has her mind made up about me.” Vigil relented.

“So what? You’re right. Just let her know that whenever you hound her for acting up, it’s from the heart.” Mozzie moved his hands to his chest and his head cocked to the side.

“Don’t make a fool out of me.” He warned.

“Oh keep your trousers on I’m only being silly.”

 

It was now six. It had been rather quiet for the past two hours, and sadly Vigil had stopped speaking to him. He doesn’t think he’s upset with him but his nerves are getting the better of him. Gridlock had woken up and gotten into her truck that sat parked next to Mozzie’s bike. She looked a little tired and Mozzie would’ve teased her about it if it weren’t for the fact that nothing has happened since they got here.

Mozzie’s leg began to bounce violently. He was antsy and the amused look Gridlock gave him meant that she noticed it. He snapped his neck to look at her and she only widened her smile. He let out a groan as he turned his head back around and leaned forward on his bike, his head hitting the handlebars.

“Go on, say it. Know you want too.” Gridlock teased.

Mozzie only groaned louder, obnoxious but her could be annoying too.

“Maybe something will happen if you do.”

Mozzie looked up at her again and glared, “Can it.”

Laughing she leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees, “I’m not gonna ‘can it’ until you say it you little bugger.”

He gave her the bird and when she laughed, he gave her another one. But two middle fingers were just hilarious to her, and even though he was annoyed with her now he’d find it funny later. He sat for about another thirty minutes in agony. Dokkaebi had gotten up from her sleep and joined Gridlock in her truck. They spoke quietly as they waited to see what would happen next. If the guy was even there at all. If he wasn’t, they’d have to go and find out and see what he left behind. 

"Alright, I've had it!" Mozzie shouted as he turned on the engine. Gridlock and Dokkaebi looked at him in mild surprise. 

"I get what you mean." Vigil said as he turned to look at Mozzie. 

"It's too quiet." They both said it in unison, and Gridlock couldn't help but laugh as Mozzie's tires spun and he went down the other side of the hill and toward the house. She waved for Vigil to jump in the truck as she slammed her driver door. She chased after her friend down toward the house. 

"Didn't know you both had the same catchphrase, you two have a lot more in common than you realize." 

 

Turns out the guy they were looking for had left. But Dokkaebi was able to track where. They met him at the Seoul Airport and he was arrested on the spot. It could be considered a successful mission if it weren't for the fact that Mozzie almost caused two accidents and tore a tire off his bike. You can't have it all. 

 

 


	6. Gridlock is Bi and Mozzie is her Wingman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just have this very strong feeling that Gridlock is bisexual and as a bisexual I thought I would write about it. I think I stayed as "in character" as I could with this idea, but considering Gridlock and Mozzie's relationship I doubt something as simple as "I'm a bit gay but also a bit straight" would ruin their relationship. But this is also fanfictions so I can do what I fucking want.  
> \--------------  
> Gridlock tells Mozzie she's bi and he goes out of his way to let her know that he cares and that he's the best wingman ever.   
> (This chapter takes place before Chapter 2 - Crack Open a Cold One)

“Really Tori, this ol’ pub?” Max joked while jabbing at her side. She only rolled her eyes and continued on her way to a booth seat in one of the far corners. They haven’t been to this pub in years, it was the first place they both simultaneously said when they were thinking of a place to hang out at for the first time. So meeting here was rare, but it meant something important was going to happen. Yet Max remained somewhat clueless as he was shoved into the seat opposite of Tori. She had made quick work of ordering themselves crisps and a few beers. There wasn’t anything spoken really, just for the first time in a very long time there was an awkward silence. Max attempted idle chatter a few times, pointing at guys he thought Tori would fancy and asking about whether or not he should cut his hair. But Tori had seemed a bit distracted this whole time. She wore her normal hat, t-shirt and flannel shirt, and jeans and a nice pair of boots. And Max wasn’t to far off as far as fashion was concerned, just replace the flannel with a brown leather jacket. 

But her clothes were the only normal thing about her at the moment. Tori is confident and strong, but now it seems as if she’s a bit shy if not a bit nervous and seems ridiculously small despite her physical appearance. Max didn’t know what was the matter. He was starting to piece things together but he was missing a clue that he could only get through Tori herself. Max took another sip from his beer as he watched his beloved friend flit her gaze about the dim lit saloon. She continued the nervous behavior and she had barely touched her beer. But the nervous bouncing of her leg was the last straw. The Tori he knew wouldn’t get nervous especially if she was looking to tell him something. 

“Mate, you right?” It took a moment for Tori to look at him. She brushed a hand up her arm, nervous still. Max tried again, “Tori is there somethin’ you looking to talk to me about? Whatever it is I won’t shun you or nothing.” 

“You won’t shun me?” Tori asked. Max shook his head and leaned in close.

“I’m all ears partner.” 

Tori smiled a little but her face turned back cold in all seriousness. To Max this could be an even further step in their relationship, whatever this huge thing was he was hoping that she could trust him enough to tell. Tori cleared her throat after taking a sip of her beer she was stalling and Max let her. She could take all the time she needed. 

“I feel a bit different now than I did a few, or rather several years ago,” She rubbed at the back of her neck nervous and it took all Max had not to tell her to just say it, “I think, well I’m positive now that I fancy men and women.”

She averted her gaze a little when she finished her sentence. Feeling a bit of dread and the adrenaline rush through was a rather sickening experience, but the body deems it necessary. She was afraid to look at him. She didn’t know what his face would be like or how his body language would be, but the prolonged silence was becoming unbearable so she finally looked. A bright smile met her eyes and she hadn’t realized a tear had fallen from her eye and a warm hand placed over hers. 

“You must be jokin’? You’re crying over this, listen Tori I don’t care that you’re into guys and girls. Just means I gotta keep an eye out for both species.” He winked at her and squeezed her hand and she returned it in kind.

 

It was only about a few weeks later when Max showed up at her farm. He caught her right when she was taking a break and suddenly she was regretting telling her friend she is bisexual. 

“So, in order to help you find ‘them’ I gotta know what your type is for both lads and lassies.”

“Since when did I make you my wingman?” Tori mumbled since having facepalmed. 

“Since I became your best mate. Anyway I have an idea of what you like in a guy, just what about girls makes your puss-” A hand clamped onto Max’s arm was indeed rough, tight, and painful. He whined a bit in pain and finally she released him.

He looked at her and glared while nursing his injured arm, “Was that really-”

“Necessary? Yes I think so.” Tori said with a smirk and folded arms. 

“Fine I won’t be lewd, but we’re not done with this conversation.”

Tori ignored him from the rest of the day. 

 

About a month later and Tori knew that Max was just trying to be supportive, but this was getting ridiculous. This fool of a man had told her to meet him at the dust ring, and here she finds him doing donuts in the dirt. The dust clears only to reveal a pink, lavender, and blue motorcycle and helmet. Really she loves Max Goose, but why in the hell is he going this far to support her, if anything they’re gonna think he’s queer not her. But Tori smiled when Max approached her. “You like what I did?” He knocked on his helmet with a bright smile on his face. 

Tori nodded, really she appreciates the gesture but it isn’t worth all this. 

“Oh I’m really sorry by the way. I ordered a leather jacket with these colors but it isn’t coming till next week, and don’t worry I’m not gonna wear this stuff at work. Don’t wanna make you uncomfortable.” 

“And the bike? That’s not the one you use for work is it?” Max shook his head. Finally Tori could breathe again. 

“Look if you don’t like it I can get rid of it. I just wanna let y’know I care.” 

Tori nodded and hugged Max tight, but the man half wondered if she was attempting to kill him with a bearhug disguised as a comforting gesture. 

 

Two weeks after the bike and here Tori and Max sit as Gridlock and Mozzie glancing about the garage/workshop though really only one of them needs to be there right now. Tori was actually focused working on her Trax Stingers until Max comes moseying in. At first he minds his own business but it’s not long before she notices some of the operators she’s been thinking about start looking her way. She actually has quite a good relationship with the lot of them, and has even developed a few small crushes here and there, but she be damned if Max said anything personal. When Max came over to sit by her he immediately told her that he hadn’t repeated anything.

Skeptical though she still asked, “You really didn’t say anything, Goose?”

“No, I value us as friends and as friends I would never repeat those things you said. But I know you're into that one Navy Seal girl and the Frenchie that likes cats or something.”

“Valkyrie and Lion.” 

“Yeah them. But I know some other people that have their sights on you if you’re interested.” Max shot her a look and jabbed his elbow into her side. She glared at him in turn. 

 

A few days later Max had barged in on her while she was exercising. She was used to it, but at the moment she was a bit distracted by Meghan. She at least got a bit of a break when Oliver decided that he had worked out enough. So it didn’t help when Max had decided to sit beside Tori while she was trying to focus on push-ups. 

“So you’re bi.”

Tori only grunted in response. Trying to avert her gaze from the Navy Seal.

“Well I didn’t know anything about gay stuff, but apparently if you were a lesbian you’d be considered butch.” Tori stopped her push-ups and sat on her knees to look at Max.

“You think I’m butch?” 

“Yeah, but your not gay, but I still think you would be considered butch. I mean you got an amazing body look at all them muscles!” Max had said that last part a bit loudly, and Tori could only blush in embarrassment. But the added embarrassment was due to a particular person being in the room besides the two of them. 

“He isn’t wrong,” Meghan said with a smile on her face, “you’re sexy.” 

She left right after that. Leaving Tori with Max who was currently occupied with laughing and jiving at his friend. That blush on Tori’s face grew deeper, but the marred look on her face soon turned into a happy and even hopeful smile. 

She got back to finishing her push-up and then moved on to putting away and cleaning the weights and any machines she used while she was here. She grabbed her towel and began to head to the women’s locker rooms, but she stopped before walking in.

“Oi, Max!”  He looked up, his grin vanishing just a tad. He wasn’t sure what she was gonna say, “Yeah Tori?” 

“Thank you, mate.” She smiled at him and flipped him off all the same before entering the locker room. Max laughed long and hard. He knew she was a bit annoyed with him, but also grateful and glad that she could trust him no matter what. In peace and war. 


	7. Once Upon a One Night Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Tori wake up in quite the intriguing situation.   
> (This is very short and is only meant to be a bit of a drabble. Takes place before Chapter 2)

Max woke up as the sunlight beamed through the thin curtains directly onto his face. He had sweat pooling around his hairline and his whole body felt sticky and sore, and he was impossibly hot. He opened his eyes slowly and a migraine followed soon after. He lay on his back a little while later with his eyes cracked open a bit more, he began to prop himself up on his elbows. The blanket that was on him slid down and stopped just after reaching his pubic hair. He must’ve had sex last night but he couldn’t remember who it was, and it bothered him, but who ever it was is very strong and rough. He remained a bit puzzled trying to remember who it was he had taken to bed, but his memory was blank and usually he wouldn’t care. He’d just grab his clothes and go as to not overstay his welcome, but he knows that the experience was very intimate. He’d practically forgotten his surroundings while trying to dig up last night's activities, so he was startled when he felt the heat of someones muscled arm. 

Suddenly he gasped and he felt his spine tingle violently as he whipped his head over to his left to see who it was, “Holy fuck, Tori?” He practically shouted her name and unfortunately she was already waking up. In his panic he reached for the blanket to pull it over himself, but failed to do so when Tori accidentally took most of it with her, leaving Max completely bare once again. He stood still like a deer in headlights as his partner slowly sat up. Her back was to him, but all it took was a turn of her head and she would be just as shocked as he was. The inevitable happened and all Max could do to cover himself up was put his hands over himself. 

He watched as Tori’s mouth went agape and her eyes widened as she took in her friends appearance. She mentally cursed herself for trailing her eyes all over his body, but was just as confused and nervous as he was judging by his awkward smile, “Hey Tori.” He would wave if it weren’t for the fact that his hands was the only thing keeping him from being exposed.  

“Max, did we?”

“Yes, and I’m sore all over.”

“Don’t blame me you weren’t exactly gentle either.” She chuckled and pointed at a few noticeable marks on her shoulders and arms. 

Silence enveloped the cramped bedroom, and out of respect for Max, Tori has turned away from him, but neither were quite willing to move. As humiliating and embarrassing this must seem, they weren’t as bothered by it as they probably should. But that question still remained, that very simple and yet complicated question; are they still friends after this? 

Tori turned around to face Max once again. He’d been thinking judging by the look on his face. She smiled at him and went through with her actions even though she was a tad but nervous. Reaching over she grabbed his hand, and he flailed a bit as he used his other hand to cover himself as best he could. “Hey Tori, if your blood is still boiling you might have to find someone else who can handle you,” he semi-joked but his cheeks were staining red and whether it was out of flattery or embarrassment Tori wasn’t sure, but she wanted to let him know that nothing has changed.

“Max we’re more than friends at this point wouldn’t you say?” His facial expression was contorted in all sorts of confusion, “we’re closer is all I’m trying to say. I love you but platonically and I reckon you feel the same?” 

“Yeah I do, I guess that’s why I’m so confused,” Max pondered for a moment before locking eyes with Tori again, “I mean I don’t lie when I say you’re beautiful, I just think the alcohol blurred the lines of friendship and not friendship a little to much.” 

Tori nodded in agreement and even laughed. “You’re surprisingly charming, Max. I’ll give ya that.” She squeezed his hand and let go as she moved to get out of bed. She took off her blanket and threw it at Max, and it landed on his face. 

“No peeking, because you saw all that you were gonna see last night.”

Max laughed, “You remember last night?” 

“Unfortunately, but I’ll put in a good word for whatever girl you happen to have in your cross-hairs.” 

“You’re the best!” 

Tori scooped up her clothes and went into the bathroom to change, and she was smiling. They both were. 

 

It had been a year since then and Max and Tori have been extremely close since then. They were close before but this really did it. They look after each other in battle, in social situations, and in family issues. In a way they’re family and they always look out for each other. No matter what.  


	8. Admit it Already (Twitch x Mira)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gridlock can't sleep so she heads down to the workshop to take her mind off things. Mira and Twitch are already working there and it doesn't take long for things to get out of hand much to Gridlock's dismay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ute: utility vehicle or pickup truck  
> Root: basically the american equivalent of the word sex or the phrase(s): we need to fuck or you need to fuck

It was late in the evening and Gridlock found that it was rather difficult to sleep. She said she’d go to bed early, but perhaps she is just as restless as Mozzie is at times. She found herself slipping into her workshop clothes: heavy duty overalls, an old t-shirt, and a pair of boots.

The workshop wasn’t empty. Two lights lit up the whole place, and sat on top of two workbenches were two respected operators, but they didn’t really seem to respect one another. Gridlock has heard them bicker, fight, and make fun of another and Gridlock remained indifferent. She did not get involved whether it be laughing along or just simply agreeing to one or the others opinion. 

They sat quietly focused and working, Twitch and Mira. Though Gridlock couldn’t quite understand why they had to be so close, they were no more than an arm's reach. I guess that would be helpful if they were thinking of pranking the other or finding some other way to be annoying. Both of them looked up and greeted Gridlock as she walked past them and to her  **_Ute_**. She snatched a toolbox that sat by itself on a nearby counter, and with her foot, wheeled over a  **creeper** . Before she dove under her vehicle she switched on an overhead light, and could already feel herself sweating under its intense heat. 

No more than twenty minutes passed before she was covered in grease, sweat, and oil. She didn’t mind it, and the dirt and dust that filled the room stuck to her skin. When you work in a grimy desert, you’re used to dirty conditions. She felt at peace with the sounds of metal clanking against each other and the annoying sound of the creepers wheel was actually comforting, as she worked on the dirty undercarriage. 

 

But it’s only fitting that at some point the two other women in this workshop couldn’t stay quiet long enough for Gridlock to eventually grow tired and leave. She almost wish it were Mozzie who had ruined their concentration and not themselves. At first it was entertaining, now it’s just repetitive. 

As it seems it was mostly an accident. Mira had told Twitch to keep her components away from hers, as it is understandable considering the highly flammable and explosive gas that was inside of her containers. Neither one of them hates the other enough to potentially commit murder, and knowing that her components will only shock everyone’s ears with a loud bang, was trivial. 

So the taser component of Twitch’s shock drone wandered a little too closely to a gas container, and one thing led to another. 

The bang was loud and painful. It felt like someone had fired a gun right next to Gridlock’s unprotected ears, but it wasn’t any better for the two who were right next to the cloud of smoke. The Aussie banged her head against the undercarriage and quickly slid from underneath the car. She closed an eye as blood trickled from a gash above her right brow, she stood and went looking for a clean towel to stem the bleeding. “What the hell was that?” 

Gridlock’s booming voice was harsh and angry, and Mira let out a string of Spanish curses as she stepped out of the smoke cloud. Twitch followed shortly after and finally the cloud resided and revealed a demolished canister and several burn marks along the work bench. Both lamps bulbs were shot out by the blast.

“It was her obviously.” Mira said and she turned to look back at the mess that was made. 

“You shouldn’t have been working so close to me.” Twitch retorted. 

More annoyed than tired Gridlock rolled her eyes and slumped her shoulders. She felt like she was chaperoning too kids who were explicitly told to stop roughhousing and be kept  **very far apart** , but they seemed incapable of that.  

“I don’t care, just clean it up.” Gridlock grumbled. She was more concerned about that having woken up everyone else who was sleeping. She stepped out in the hall and listened for a few minutes. When no one came running down the hall with guns and half clad in pajamas and Rook’s armor plates she went back in. She was happy to see the mess was cleaned, but her frown deepened when she heard Mira and Twitch bickering. Honestly, it's like they can’t get enough of each other, do they like each other? Gridlock’s eyes widened as the light bulb in her head went off. She approached the two women who were practically at each other throats and folded her arms. She was nearly six feet tall and with her allowing the blood to trickle down her face set the ominous tone a little more. 

“It’s become quite obvious to me that you two...need,” she leaned in a little closer, “to root.” 

“Can I ask what that means?” 

“Google it.” And with that Gridlock left the room to find bandages and head to bed. 

Mira and Twitch sat in silence for a while. Twitch trying to decipher Gridlock’s Aussie slang as she racked her brain hard. She knew barbie, and arvo, and Bottle-O. She was missing something else. She remembers Mozzie saying something similar about another operator but she couldn’t think of the context. 

“Emma.” Mira spoke in a bit of a weak voice. It caught Twitch’s attention and she turned to look at the other woman. She quirked an eyebrow in question. 

Looking up from her phone she opened her mouth to speak, but when no words came out she sighed and thrust her phone into Twitch’s arms. Mira’s blush was furious and Twitch didn’t know why until she read the words glaring at her on the screen:  _ Root: Sexual Intercourse. _

Twitch didn’t look up from the phone and instead she asked a simple question, “My room?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno. Just love these guys.
> 
> Song of the Month: Boss Fight x Virus Syndicate - Next Wave [Monstercat Release Next Wave EP]


End file.
